hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5166 (10th May 2019)
Summary Plot Sally meets Officer Turley outside the school. Mercedes tells Nicole that she's not taking Max. Brooke texts Ollie, telling him that today's the day that they'll be having sex. Mercedes accuses Nicole of brainwashing Max. Nicole tells Mercedes that she thinks Max is unsettled after Russ's death and moving would unsettle him more, surprising her. Breda tells Mercedes that it's Max she needs to convince, and she has the perfect plan. Jonny tells Ste about Sid reporting Imran for threats against the school. Brooke tells Ollie that they've got the place to themselves, and shows him the romantic atmosphere she's created as per Nancy's suggestion. They turn their phones off. Nicole asks Mercedes if Breda ever shuts up. After Breda continues to make snide comments towards Nicole and Mercedes, Mercedes rubs butter on Breda's horseshoe and Breda drops it on her own foot. Max, Mercedes and Nicole struggle to hold in their laughter as Breda yells out in pain. Officer Turley interviews Sid. Sid paints Imran as violent and an arsonist, and lies that Imran threatened to blow up the school. Ollie and Brooke prepare to have sex and are awkward with each other. Brooke changes her mind and they decide to revise on schoolwork instead. Officers show up at the Maalik residence to talk to Imran. Prince and Romeo bicker in the street. Misbah is offended by the accusations. Imran tries to assure the officers that he's done nothing wrong and the allegations are all false. Misbah tells the officers about having bacon posted through their letterbox. Imran tells the officers about his problems, but they're in the past. He tells them that he hates the thought of killing someone because they're different, and that Islam is about peace and love. Misbah grabs Imran's hand, and asks the officers to leave. The officers tell Imran that they're taking the accusation very seriously and will try resolve it as soon as possible. Romeo arrives and tells Misbah that he heard about the accusations. Misbah automatically jumps to the wrong conclusion, but Romeo gives them a gift. Misbah thanks him and apologises. The officers tell Sally not to ignore their findings and to act immediately. Breda angrily confronts Mercedes and they have an argument. Mercedes flicks spaghetti bolognese at Breda. Prince tells Liam that he wants to do the serious work. Liam informs Prince that he has gotten a job for him. Brooke and Ollie start kissing whilst revising, and decide to try again. Sally tells Misbah and Imran that the officers have reason to believe that the allegation was malicious, and Imran was targeted due to his religion. She questions Imran, and Imran tells Sally about Sid's racism. She tells Misbah about what she plans to do to sort this out, and apologises to Imran. Goldie almost catches Prince doing Liam's work, which he quickly puts into a tin. Harry gets a call from an unknown number, asking why Harry hadn't called them. Mercedes apologises to Max and Bobby, and Breda watches as Mercedes assures Max that he is loved. She brings up Gabriel and JJ, and tells Max that she is also her son. Bobby tells Max that he doesn't want his big brother to leave. Breda is pleased. Misbah isn't pleased when Ste, Jonny and Stuart burst into her yard. She informs them that Imran has been cleared. Ste informs Misbah that they're moving in next door. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Officer Turley - Jonny Fines Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019